1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing method and an image processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color filter array (CFA) in a Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is usually arranged in a Bayer pattern. Raw data from a sensor is processed by de-mosaic processing (color interpolation) to produce an image, wherein each pixel of the image includes red, green and blue components. For example, a Bayer pattern is formed by one red pixel, one blue pixel and two green pixels arranged in a 2*2 pixel array. One of the significant factors impacting the yield of CMOS image sensors is bad pixels; especially, in high temperature environments, wherein bad pixels and noise worsens.
Therefore, a bad pixel correction unit to correct bad pixels in an image processing device is called for.